


Kinesis • X-Men

by animechey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey
Summary: Violet is a Mutant, a powerful one, but her memories have been blocked by a powerful Telepath - Charles Xavier - in order to protect her very life.She has a multitude of kinetic abilities - Telekinesis (move objects), Pyrokinesis (fire), Hydrokinesis (water), Pathokinesis (emotions), Geokinesis (earth), Electrokinesis (electricity) , and Essokinesis (reality).She has the ability to change history and prevent the devastation of her kind, but she must regain her memories from the professor first.©️ Chey Eveleigh | January 2019





	1. Disclaimer

**Hello to all my readers!**

**So, I have a new story, and this one is going to be an 'X-Men' fanfiction in memory of the late Stan Lee who blessed us all with a multitude of beautiful characters and movies and cameos over the past decades without fail.**

**None of the _Marvel_  characters belong to me, all rights go to their respective creators. The only individuals I own in this story is Violet, her powers and her backstory, and Ronin, his powers and his backstory.**

**©️ Chey Eveleigh | January 2019  
**


	2. Main Cast

**Elizabeth Olsen as Violet Payne**

**Rami Malek as Ronin James**

**Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr**

**James McAvoy as Charles Xavier**

**Jennifer Lawrence as Raven**

**Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy**

**Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff**

**Kaya Scodelario as Wanda Maximoff**

**Lucas Till as Alex Summers**

**Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers**


	3. 00 • Story Details

**Cover:**

**Description:**

Violet is a Mutant, a powerful one, but her memories have been blocked by a powerful Telepath - Charles Xavier - in order to protect her very life.

She has a multitude of kinetic abilities - Telekinesis (move objects), Pyrokinesis (fire), Hydrokinesis (water), Pathokinesis (emotions), Geokinesis (earth), Electrokinesis (electricity) , and Essokinesis (reality).

She has the ability to change history and prevent the devastation of her kind, but she must regain her memories from the professor first.

©️ Chey Eveleigh | January 2019

**Preview:**

**• violet •**

A soft smile spreads across her scarred face as her unusual purple eyes take in the untold beauty of her new home; the home of a renowned genetic scientist. It's not the building itself that takes her breath away, but the luscious greenery growing wild around the stone and mortar mansion. Primroses and violets and daffodils and petunias and roses grow in a sporadic arrangement in amongst the tall trees, the greenery broken up by the crushed gravel of the driveway.

Kicking off her Converse, the young girl darts over to the grass, the soles of her feet hitting the rocks and grass, and both sending shock waves through her system. The earth is different here without a doubt, and it's more willing to be manipulated than that which has been forced to move against its own will to make way for what humankind have deemed necessary for their livelihood. Crouching down, the blonde combs her fingers through the dirt and slowly raises her hand, manipulating the earth into forming a small replica of the mansion.

The man that can manipulate metal walks over to her, the earth almost cowering under his steps. "You can move the earth. Is that it?"

Another sets of footsteps walk towards the girl, the earth this time welcoming the man. "That's not all she can do, Erik. She is stronger than any other Mutant I have encountered."

"And?"

The girl lets the dirt mansion crumble and stands, turning her glaring unusually coloured eyes to the men. "He is telling you to mind yourself,  _Erik_. I don't have the best control of my emotions, and that means my abilities as well. Whilst you now have control over yours thanks to Charlie Boy here, not everyone else does - not Alex, not Hank, not Angel, not any of us."

Charles gives the blonde a warning look. "Miss Payne, you need to calm down. You're going to disrupt this reality if you do not."

Around the blonde, reality appears to be warping. Well, that's what both Charles and Erik can assume. The air around her is warping and distorting, strange shapes and colours morphing into disastrous images of fire and desolation, but that's not all. There are images of beauty where Raven and Charles and Erik are sitting around laughing, Darwin's arm is slung over Angel's shoulders and she is curled up against his side, Hank is hanging from a light fixture with a shit-eating grin on his face while Raven laughs up at him, and Alex is reclining on a sofa seat with a bottle of drink in his hand a smirk on his face, arm around the waist of an unidentifiable girl.

Charles' eyes widen as the scenes change to ones of a fighting team consisting of a man with metal bones, a woman with long white hair, a man with strange glasses, and a fiery female with brilliant red hair. Erik can't help the tensing of his jaw as images of Auschwitz appear in the warping, a bent barbed wire gate and the sounds of screaming and begging filling the air. His hands wrap into fists and the ground begins to tremble, the metal beneath it responding the active state of his mutation. At that, the blonde's eyes turn to him and reality - this reality - sinks in, the images fading out as the warping and distortion stops.

She walks up to the taller man and lays her hand on his, making him flinch. "Your reality is distorted beyond repair, isn't it? What you witnessed and what you had happen to you as a child has destroyed you."

Erik glares down at the smaller girl, stepping away from her intrusive gaze. "You know nothing of what has happened to me, witch."

Her eyes narrow and she raises his hand, sending him flying back against the house, pinning him against it as she walks up to him. "If I am a witch, then what are you? You are no more of what they call a Human than I am, Erik Lehnsherr. May as well call you "metal witch" considering."

Charles runs over to them both. "Erik. Violet. You both need to stop before you break something."

Violet turns her glare to Charles, but one look into his blue eyes and she sighs, releasing the older male and dropping him to the ground. "Control your boyfriend, Charles. His temper is going to kill him one of these days - as well as how easily he gets manipulated."


	4. 01 • It Begins with Arson

**• violet •**

Shoving her almost frostbitten hands into the depths of her stolen hoodie, Violet all but quakes in her shoes as a burst of winter chill almost knocks her onto the ice covered sidewalk and a world of hurt. Around her, people are talking to their friends and family, bundled up in thick, woolly jumpers in an assortment of colours and styles, beanies atop their heads and gloves covering their hands. She wishes that she could be like them, but that is not possible in a world such as this - a world where her kind are shunned, or murdered.

The young girl mutters under her breath and forces open the door of an abandoned building, wincing at the shrill grating sound that fills the empty space. Dust motes fill the air as she closes the door behind her and looks around the abandoned space, rubbing her hands together as chills sweep her body in an attempt to warm herself. Warmth is fleeting during the winters in America, and it's hard on those with nowhere to go.

Violet's memory isn't what it used to be. She has a five year gap in her memories, and she has no clue why there's a gap. While she knows that it has something to do with her ability to create and manipulate fire from nothing, she cannot say exactly why that ridiculous ability would be the reason as to why her memory has been erased. All she knows is that somewhere out there, someone is waiting for her to return to stop the catastrophe of this reality.

"Get a grip," the purple-eyed girl hisses to herself, hitting her head. "This is no time to be thinking about something you can't do."

"What are you muttering about?" a voice grumbles, making her jump, spinning and holding her hands up in a defensive position. "You're so damn jumpy these days, Vi. What's going on with you?"

"Damn you, Ronin. You're a bastard for doing that to me."

The atmoskinetic male merely grins at his friend's words and leans against the wall, thoroughly amused by her instant reaction to fight. Ever since he met her a few months ago, she's be jumpy and on edge, constantly looking over her shoulder as if she is being followed or tracked by someone meaning her serious harm. It has caused Ronin himself to become paranoid in his own way - double-checking everything, and locking the door of the building at night.

He's not the biggest fan of looking over his shoulder, but it's slowly become an instinct since Mutants were discovered a few years back, and he and Violet's people are being hunted and killed for being what they are. On a beach in Cuba was a massive blow to the Mutant community, and so was the death of Sebastian Shaw a blow to the human community. That murder was committed by a Mutant that goes by the alias Magneto, and it was only the beginning of it all.

"What are you stuck in your silly head about?" the brunette across from Ronin grumbles. "You're giving off weird emotional signals, and it's sickening."

The darker skinned male shrugs. "I'm just thinking about a few years ago when everything changed and Mutants were discovered by regular humans. The whole thing in Cuba and all."

"Cuba? What happened in Cuba?"

"Wait. How do you not know?! It's freaking major!"

"I have no memories from the past five years, you idiot. I've told you that an umpteen number of times!"

Both startled by her outburst, neither realise the fire beginning to burn the old wooden building, licking at the already unsteady beams holding the ceiling up. Once the smoke is inhaled, Violet stares at the fire with horror, her eyes slowly moving down to her shaking hands, guilt wracking her body. Ronin instantly darts over to the younger girl and pulls her out of the burning building just as the roof collapses in on itself. The two stare up at the building with disbelief as it slowly caves in, their home becoming a pile of burning wood.

The scream that comes out of a woman's mouth chills them both to the bone.

"Mutants!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> So, 'Kinesis' is finally here. I've been wanting to publish this story for a while now, and I've finally gotten around to doing so. As of right now, I don't have an update schedule due to my family and I having to pack to move again, and due to me job searching as well.
> 
> Anyway, I've introduced Violet and Ronin in this chapter. I'm not sure that I particularly like having cast Elizabeth Olsen as Violet. If anyone has any other celebs I can use as a face claim, please let me know.
> 
> Also, the chapters for this story are going to be rather short compared to the ones I usually write for my stories. Sorry about that.
> 
> Atmoskinesis is the ability to create and/or manipulate the four elements - water, fire, earth and air - for those of you who are unfamiliar with kinetic abilities.
> 
> \- Chey xo -


End file.
